This application requests Cancer Center Support Grant funding for the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC) at the University of Iowa. This is the first competitive renewal for the HCCC CCSG. The HCCC is based in the University of Iowa Medical Center, which is the designated tertiary care medical center for the State of Iowa. The HCCC functions administratively as a matrix Cancer Center with 175 Center members from six colleges and 36 departments across the University. The HCCC has extensive support from both the institution and via private support. The members of the HCCC have $30,134,819 in annual cancer-related, peer-reviewed, direct external research support. Of this, over $10 million comes from the. NCI. The HCCC is organized into six research programs that are each designed to be translational in nature. Together they encompass a broad spectrum of strength in basic laboratory, clinical and population research. These programs are 1) Cancer Immunology & Immunotherapy, 2) Cell Signaling and Developmental Pharmacology, 3) Free Radical Cancer Biology, 4) Tumor Imaging, 5) Cancer Epidemiology, and 6) Cancer Genetics and Computational Biology. In addition to the Administrative Core, the HCCC supports eleven shared resources including 1) Central Microscopy Research Facility, 2) DMA Core, 3) Flow Cytometry, 4) Gene Transfer Vector Core, 5) Large Scale Digital Cell Analysis System Core, 6) Radiation and Free Radical Research Core, 7) Small Animal Imaging Core, 8) Tissue Culture Hybridoma Core, 9) Tissue Procurement Core, 10) Biostatistics Core, and 11) Clinical Trials Support Core. Through these programs and cores, and an effective organizational structure, the HCCC enhances interactions, supports collaborations, and sets the direction of future cancer research activities at the HCCC. Additional HCCC activities include a rigorous planning and evaluation process, developmental activities geared towards advancing specific areas of opportunity and need through pilot projects and new recruitments, and a variety of outreach programs geared towards the community.